Viridian
A French detective and minor character in the series that makes his first appearance in episode 2. He is a professional painter who also works as an art detective, and possibly, an art historian, as he seemed to know much about the works in the 100-year safe. His ability is trick art (deceiving pictures), which confuses even Joker. He is also shown to be able to paint marvelous works of art in a few measly seconds, in addition to being very passionate about art. Appearance Viridian is a lean and long-built French boy with fair skin, pink eyes and long, layered, straight blonde hair that falls to his lower back with side-burns framing his face. As his attire, Viridian wears a simple light blue sleeveless top that has slightly the same blue blue trimmings on the arm holes, neck hole, and hem, as well as having a few vertical lines on it. His legs bare long white pants with mint green polkadots, bearing darker blue suspenders that hang off of his form and lay at his sides, and he wears dark teal shoes that have a single white stripe down the middle. In form of accessories, Viridian wears a form of green visor that appears to be like shades, but seemed to be connected to the cap he wears rather than arms that curl around his ears. His cap is of 2 shades of pink, a normal pink and a fuchsia pink in alternating order on the 6 portions, and it bares an orange bill as well as a lighter pink crescent moon on the front right side, and a lighter pink star on the front left. Around the boy's neck hang a small spherical fuchsia pendant on a simple string, and lastly, around both wrists, he wears a white arm band with a mint green horizontal line in the center of each to match the spots on his pants. Manga Although his design itself doesn't change too much, his clothes have different colours. His cap is green and the moon & star symbol are red. As for his pants, they were orginally white with red spots. According to the author, he is 19 years old. Except for a few cameos in other stories, Viridian appears in three chapters of the original comics series: '' * 'Paris and the 100 Years Safe '(芸術の都と百年金庫 Geijutsu no miyako to hyaku-nen kinko), * 'The Magnificent Queen Express '(華麗なる女王特急 Kareinaru ''joō tokkyū'') and * 'Fireworks, the Deadly arts of the Summer Season '(夏と花火と死の芸術 Natsu to hanabi to shi no geijutsu). Paris and the 100 Years Safe Viridian has to protect a painting that was put in a giant safe that will only open 100 years after its creation. Its location is the Louvre, in Paris. The Magnificent Queen Express Viridian and Ali Baba are protecting the jewel of a western queen during her trip in a luxurious European train. They combine their skills to arrest Joker. Fireworks, the Deadly Arts of the Summer Season Viridian is in Japan, chasing after a dangerous criminal called Boomer who considers himself an artist and who uses of fireworks to hurt people. Originally enjoying himself at a summer festival, Joker ends up getting involved and helps Viridian get rid of Boomer. *Own translation (akemiyano). Title may change according to the translator. **Although episode 10 was heavily inspired from that story, neither Viridian or Alibaba appear in it, thus the story has been altered quite a lot. Trivia * His favourite artist is Claude Monet. * Viridian's appearance resembles that of the character Gan Takada (Yatterman-1) from the Yattermanseries. Gallery Viridian Profile Pic.jpg Viridian Character Form nii.jpg Category:Character Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Mystical Beings